Star of The City
by CaoifeLorens
Summary: pretty much girl falls ME...with a twist. mainly movie-verse,but some book references
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- the whimsy of a Tolkien fan; sadly not the work of the great man himself.

Eli sat exhausted on his throne. He had known from the orcs surrounding of the city that it was too late. His people were too weak and too few to defend themselves, and the loss was fading the light...it would not be long.

"My Lord?" Stood in the doorway, was the youngest palace maid. She was covered in blood, and ash. Even now, he could hear fire crackling and screams getting louder.  
"My Lord, they set fire to the lower city. It is overrun."  
"My children, where are my children?" He said frantically, moving quickly towards her. Biting her lip, she couldn't bring her eyes to his.  
"The twins did not make it back to the city...I'm sorry, my Lord." She said, tears forming. Eli took her hand, and led her to the thrones. He sat her down, and settled her. Only 18, she was sure to be terrified, and had no doubt lost her family and friends, as he had his.  
"You are bleeding."  
"No, it is the blood of your wife. The baby is coming." The girl said, remembering why she had come to find the king.  
"She's not due for another six weeks." He said, his eyes widening in panic. "You must go to her my Lord, she may not last."  
"I will. You must try and get out of the city, Lea. Take nothing with you, but a dagger and a cloak. Stop for no one, and head to Rivendell. Elrond knows of our trouble." Hugging her one last time, he ran from the throne room, to his private quarters...

Bursting through the door, many emotions went through his head. Joy at the sight of the tiny baby held in his wife's arms. Despair at the blood on the sheets, and the grey pallor of her skin...she was dying.  
"Valar save us all." He saw the midwife standing at the window. Ignoring her for the moment, he went to his wife.  
"You must save our daughter."  
"Our daughter?" he smiled despite himself, and eased the blanket back from the baby's head. She already had a shock of white blonde hair, and grey eyes, like her father. But even now, he could tell she would be as beautiful as her mother.

"My Lord, you must go. They're getting closer to the keep." Tem, Eli's most trusted adviser and friend and walked into the room.  
"I'm not leaving without my wife." He said, setting himself beside his wife.  
"Eli, you have to go. I can't walk, and her life is more important than mine. Go." Elena carefully passed him the tiny bundle, which settled snugly into his arms.  
"The Lady's right, my lord, you cannot stay here. It's not safe." Urged Tem, and the midwife nodded in agreement.  
"I am not leaving you to be slaughtered by orcs." Eli snapped, still not moving.  
"I have a plan, My Lord." Said Nehra, revealing two vials of transparent purple liquid.  
"The whole city will die as soon as she does! The lights will fade." He said, as the tiny baby in his arms shifted closer to him.

A huge bang was heard, closer than any of them would like.  
"My lord, we have to go." Looking one last time at his wife, who nodded, he quickly moved a hanging tapestry, and lead Tem out through the hidden stone door. Looking back, he saw his wife swallow a purple liquid, as her trusted servant lay down beside her. Tem gently pulled him, and the two men ran through the stony passage, the King providing light to see by.  
After what seemed like hours, they could no longer hear explosions, screams or marching. "Gently now Tem, push the ceiling." They had reached a dead end. Reaching up, Tem pushed against the stone; it moved away. Climbing out, he was surprised when he was handed the Princess. As the Eli climbed out, Tem looked back to where they had run from.

"My Lord, the city is burning." He said sadly, unconsciously holding the baby closer to him.  
"I know."  
"My Lord, the light is out!" he continued, but the king refused to look.  
"They all died Tem. My bloodline has died; except for my only daughter." He gently took the baby, and led Tem deeper into the forest they had entered into.  
"My Lord, what are we doing?"  
"She can't stay here, Tem. I am fading; and we both know we won't get her to the elves in time."  
"You're giving her to the Valar?" Tem said quietly, as they entered into a clearing. It was beautiful, with a large pond, reflecting the starlight.  
"Yes. They will know what to do; she is an important one, as you know."  
"I know." Tem stopped walking towards the pond, giving the King time with his daughter.  
Kneeling, he drew a few symbols with his finger on the water. A small glass basket formed, glowing slightly. Kissing her tiny head, he gently, he placed the tiny bundle inside it, and watched as the water formed a protective shield over it. He could hear the creatures approaching, as could Tem, who drew nearer, and neared his King. Slicing his hand, Eli sprinkled his blood over the glass basket, muttering quickly, and praying the Valar would protect his child, from the very creatures about to attack him.

The last beautiful thing either man would see before they died was what looked like a star taken back to heaven from the waters they had placed a baby girl in...

Rhian was running about like a headless chicken, literally. It was the Saturday matinee of her second week of shows, and disaster had struck. Both Eponine's and the other Fantine had gone out for a late dinner, after the previous nights' show, just to a local Chinese, where they'd been a million times before. Now, all three were now too ill to perform; which left the cast short. So now only Rhian was there to perform as Fantine and Eponine. With such a male lead cast, there were very few women; one Cossette, one Madame Thernadier, and then two Eponine's and Fantine's. As well as the six lead females, there were only ten other female cast, who all needed to be playing their own parts; that left only Rhian. Eponine and Fantine where only in one scene together, at the end, so other than that, it would run fine, as Rhian would just change wigs, wearing the long brown one, then taking it off. Easy enough, and Sinead, one of the cast who died at the barricade, who was short enough and tuneful enough to pass for Rhian would sing as Fantine in the epilogue. Sorted. In theory, at least. They were still trying to work out a few details.

"I hate you, Rhian."  
"Thanks, Teena, love you too." Teena had been eyeing her enviously for the last half hour, as she put on her costume. Due to the quick changes she had to wear her prostitute costume under her normal costume. Blessed with an hourglass figure, and having spent the last six weeks in rehearsals and performances, she has lost her little tummy; encouraging her to get her belly button pierced and another hip tattoo.  
Currently laced into her red and black corset, and her sheer lace underskirt, she looked very sexy; and she still had her long blonde curls down, setting off her tan nicely...  
"Ugh." She groaned suddenly, plopping down on the floor.  
"What's up,midge?" Teena asked, sitting back on her stool.  
"I hate wearing this! I couldn't have been born way back then; corsets drive me insane, and I have to wear this for the next four hours!"  
"Shut up, you know you love your curves."  
"Yes, I do, but not so much the restricted breathing. Low G's don't sing themselves. Want me to do up yours?"  
Teena's corset was far worse; she was Madame T, and so cleavage was pretty much essential.  
"Yes, but no so tight this time; there was nearly a wardrobe malfunction last night! Is Aaron coming tonight?"  
"No. We had a big argument after last night's show, and he gave his ticket to some randomers. He's away to another freaking Lord of the rings marathon."  
"Ugh. I told you before he's a wanker. He took you to the last one didn't he?"  
"Yeah, he didn't appreciate my swooning on the hot actors...there, that's you finished." She said, tying the laces in a pretty bow.  
"Pass me my grey dress, would you?" Teena reached down the dress from the hangers. It was pretty basic, floor length, grey, three quarter length sleeves, full white under skirt. It was madeby Rhian's mother; the wardrobe mistress couldn't source one in Rhian's size.

"5 minute call. Convicts to the stage." Rhian felt the familiar bubble of anticipation; she was so excited, despite the day's problems.  
Four hours later, and Teena and Rhian where still bubbling. The show had gone fantastically well, despite the lack of Eponine's, and there had been another standing ovation. Rhian's bubble was swiftly burst when she saw Aaron outside the theatre, leaning smugly against his Porsche,  
"Yo, want a lift,whore?" Although it had been a personal joke, that she was a whore, because of lovely ladies, both she and Teena could sense the barely veiled insult.  
"She's getting a lift with me,asshole." Snapped Teena, linking arms with Rhian, and pulling her away from Aaron.  
"No-one asked you, bitch."  
"Christ, would you two leave it alone? Aaron, I'm going home with Teena, so you can get in your fancy car, and leave."  
"No. We need to talk." Reaching out, he grabbed her other arm, and tried to yank her towards him.  
"Aaron, would you leave her be?" Teena snapped, helping Rhian maintain her balance. Leaving go of her arm, Teena waited for her to calm down; Rhian had a notoriously short temper when provoked. Aaron knew this, so why he reached out again, Teena would never know. But he did, and Rhian stepped back, onto the road...Before any of them could speak, a car ran the red light, and Rhian just couldn't move fast enough...


	2. Chapter 2

Well lads, here you go :)

disclaimer - as usual, I own nothing but Rhian, some minor OC's and original plot twists :)

Chapter Two

Theodred was exhausted. This last skirmish with the orcs had tired him beyond belief; one more night before he was back to the safety of

Edoras. If they rode the horses to exhaustion, late into the night, they could make it before dawn. But Theodred treasured the horses; he

was a horse master, as much as he did his men. So they were resting for the night, and heading to the golden city at dawn. To see his

father again would bring him much happiness. Eowyn would have his chambers prepared, hot food and a bath for him. He sighed at the

thought of such simple comforts.

"My Lord, there's a place we can set up a camp, just ahead." Looking into the sunset, he could see a clump of rocks; an ideal place to set

up camp indeed; protected from the harsh winds, with a decent vantage point. Leading his horse, he led the way to the cluster, stopping

suddenly when he saw a body lying merely metres away; how had they not seen it.

"Hush. Eomer, Hama, come with me."

Creeping forward, they cautiously approached the body.

"It's a child." Eomer whispered.

"No, it's a hobbit, which Gandalf told us of." Theodred whispered back.

"My Lords, it's a very small woman. She is less than 20." Hama said, rolling his eyes.

"Look, she's bleeding."

"Quickly, get a camp set up, a fire lit, and some water and bandages." Eomer quickly turned back, to prepared. The other two men

proceeded forward, looking for other bodies as they went to her.

"Valar. She is sorely wounded my Lord; i think she will not last the night."

"Still, we must do for her what we can." "Here, this must be hers." Hama indicated a large black bag, a few metres away. "Lift it; it may

help us identify her." Gently, Theodred kneeled beside the woman, and scooped her into his arms. Slowly, trying not to jolt her, he carried

her back to where the men had set up camp.

"Quickly, where is Gwamyr?"

A tall, rough looking, older man made his way to where Theodred had laid the woman.

"Theodred, she will not make it through the night. Look at the blood loss." He was right; her strange clothes were covered in sticky dried

blood, and still more was coming from her head, side and legs.

"We must try." He said, and Gwamyr settled beside her and immediately took control.

"I need a needle, thread, warm water, herbs, bandages and privacy." He added, noticing the gathering crowd of curious men.

Eomer and Theodred gathered what was needed, and sat back by the fire with Gwamyr and the woman.

"Where is her bag?" Theodred asked, looking round for Hama. As if by magic, Hama dropped it in his lap.

"It is rude to go through a woman's bag." Said Eomer, looking at it apprehensively; Eowyn had him well warned what she would do if her

went through her things.

"We must find out who she is; where she's from. Her apparel is very strange." Her boots were made of some sort of fur, her leggings

were tight, blue and of a strange fabric, and her blouse, which was blood stained, had a strange sort of fastening at the back.

The same fastening as was on the bag. Finally pulling it along the line, it opened. Inside the bag were more strange clothes, in bright

colours, dark colours, small boxes of powders, small bottles.

"Ah look, a purse!" Opening it in triumph, Theodreds excitement was short lived. There were coins and notes, not like any he had seen before, and

a small card with her portrait on it, but he could not make out the writing on it. Puzzled he passed it to Eomer, who could not understand either.

"My Lords, I've done all I can. If she can make it through the night, and we get her to Edoras, she may survive." Thanking him, Theodred

took his place, as Gwamyr went back to the other men.

Rhian was furious, and high on her list of things to do was get away from Aaron. All she could remember after that first fatal step was a

horrendous searing pain all over her body, bright lights and the sensation of being pulled down, then falling.

_Calm down, little one. You are safe. Do not resist the fall. _She heard the soft voice of a woman in her head. It was clear and melodious, and

rather low pitched. 

_Am I dead?_

_In your world, I would believe so. But in this world, you are very much alive._

_Wow, sucks to be me, doesn't it._

_I would assume so, little one. My time here is short, listen carefully. You have been bestowed the gift of tongues; there is not time for you to _

_learn, and to not know would be a disadvantage. You must always be on your guard, until you reach Elrond._

Rhian felt the other presence slipping away from her, and also a strange feeling starting in her toes. She felt it spread up through her,

and it burned her like fire. When the horrendous pain started to clear, she gathered she was lying flat on a hard surface, although it was

covered with a soft substance; possibly grass. She tried to sit up, but the worst pain she had ever encountered shot up her right side,

and seeing a pair of blue shocked her confused mind, and surrendered to the comforting blackness once again.

Theodred woke early, and berated himself for falling asleep. The woman could have died and he'd never have known, until it was too late.

He went back to the fire, stoking it up, preparing for the men to rise when he got the shock of his life; the woman moved. It was slight,

but he saw. He quickly moved over beside her, and she tried sitting up. Before he could speak however, she looked at him, and passed

out. But at least she was alive...for now.

The next time Rhian woke up it was not so painful. She was lying on what was definitely a bed, there were candles on the table beside

her, and an older woman was snoozing in the chair beside her. Not wanting to wake her, Rhian gently eased herself into a sitting

position, but it required more effort than she expected. Wincing and panting, she gave up once she was in a sort of slouched position.

"Oh my dear, you mustn't exert yourself." Fussing around, she lit more candles, and pulled the curtains, revealing a red sunset.

"My name's Mairead, I've been nursing you with Gwamyr for the last few days."

"Last few days?"

"Yes dear. Theodred brought you back three days ago, when he returned from his patrol."

"Theodred? Brought me back where? What's wrong with me?" Rhian started to panic, she found it hard to breathe, and she knew she

was starting to hyperventilate, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Now dear," Mairead said firmly, pushing Rhian back onto the pillows, "you need to calm down. Theodred will be able to explain better

than I can. He's probably just outside the door." Once Rhian began breathing evenly, Mairead went to the wooden door, opposite the

bed.

Theodred looked at the young woman he had brought to Edoras merely three days ago. The colour had returned to her cheeks, and now

he couldn't see her blood, she looked remarkably well, considering. Gwamyr had suggested a private room for her, so he could work in

silence, with little interruption. Theodred had immediately suggested one of the guest rooms in his private quarters. Only men loyal to him

where allowed there, and so he could keep her a secret; until he was sure she would be safe.

"My name is Theodred. My father is Théoden, King of Rohan and Lord of the Mark. Who are you, and what is your business in the Mark?"

Her look was one of confusion, and he wondered whether the wound on her head had caused her to forget.

"My name's Rhian...and I have no idea where I am or what I'm doing here. I'm supposed to meet someone called Elrond?" her statement

had turned into a question has she pinched the bridge of her nose in obvious frustration.

"Rhian. A strange name. How did you come to be injured?"

"I have no idea." She said, and he could see tears were innocent. Taking pity on the woman, who was only a little younger than Eowyn,

he smiled gently, and asked Mairead to follow him out.

Rhian was furious. At herself. She finally remembered why all the names seemed familiar; she was in Middle Earth. Had the twins and

Aaron not forced her to watch the films, and insist she read the books? She hadn't seen it in a while, but her memory was passable she

supposed...except this was a completely fictional land, invented by Tolkien. So how could she be here? It was so confusing. Especially

because she was in Rohan, when she was meant to be in Rivendell, which was where the elves where, which was far away...even more

confusing. Whatever higher power had brought her here clearly had a strange sense of humour. The tall blonde man had taken Mairead

out with him. He probably thought she was evil or a witch or something. He had seemed so nice. Stretching her arms out, she quickly

stopped; it was rather painful. Her ribs, shins and head were the worst, but all over it felt like she'd been at the bottom of a rugby pile on.

On the plus side, she was still in her own underwear, but in a very long white night dress. She could see her bag on the other side of the

room, but she wasn't quite brave enough to move that far.

Mairead was confused. Theodred had asked her to keep the girl quiet until she woke up, which was fair enough. Now he wanted her kept

a complete secret until she was well enough to travel...

She was a mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay! I had some important exams and courseworks dates, so apologies. Thankfully thats all over now.! :)**

**So here's the next chapter! Let me know what you think; reviews make me happy, but only constructive criticism; flames are just unhelpful.**

**disclaimer- unfortunately, none of this is mine, except Rhian, some minor OC's and plot alterations; the rest belongs to the amazing TOLKIEN...WHO IS NOT ME!**

Chapter Three

Rhian knew there was something going on. She wasn't allowed to leave her room; not that she could have if she tried. She could walk,

but it was very painful, and Mairead was worried she would tear the stitches on her ribs. Oh yes, she had stitches over a huge horizontal

gash over her right ribs, on the gash over her left eye, cuts and scrapes on her arms and legs...quite the sight to behold, in fact. Besides,

she had reassured herslef, the view from her room was lovely enough.

Theodred came and saw her a few times a day and Mairead was always with her, except when he came; she deemed it important the

Prince had time with his guest/prisoner. Rhian wasn't quite sure what she was.

Theodred told her about Rohan, and it's political alliances, the elves, his father, his cousins; he talked about things he was proud of, and

Rhian didn't stop him. She was going to need to learn if she wanted to manage in middle earth. Occasionally, he tried to speak to her in a

different language, but she wasn't very good at it. She took a while to translate in her head, so for the moment they stuck to Westron.

Mairead however, came with far more useful information. Adding to what Theodred said, she was infinitely more helpful. She could tell

Rhian all the gossip and scandal, the latest news on orc attacks, the kings illness, Grima Wormtongue...etc. Theodred was far too well

mannered to engage in such common gossip, and was far too honourable to speak against his father or Grima, however the women

weren't so inclined.

Grima Wormtongue, as it turned out, was the reason she was being kept a secret; he was notoriously hard on anyone not from Rohan;

convinced they were spies...he even went as far as to be an ass to the royal family; Eomer and Theodred at least...Theodred did not like

him, although he never said as much.

"But how does that work, Theodred? Mairead said that you brought me in with a huge troop of the Rohirrim...I seriously doubt they'd all

forget that you found a midget on the way home."

"Well, we told the soldiers that you had died..."He said, looking away quickly in case she was offended.

"Are you serious? That is the best thing I've ever heard! And they believed you? God, that's funny." She laughed, so hard that Theodred

was worried her head injury was affecting her.

"So, for the last few weeks, your men have just believed that I died?" It was clear she just couldn't believe they could be that gullible.

"You were exceptionally ill when we found you...It's a miracle that you did survive. We said you had bled out once we took the bandages off."

"And what about my body?"

"Burned...there was nobody to claim you."

"Genius. I would never have believed you capable of it, Theodred." She teased,

"So, I'm dead to you all except for Gwamyr and you, obviously?"

"Yes...sorry."

"Chill, it's not like I died...oh wait, I did!" she cackled away, as Theodred shook his head and left the room.

"Has she been taking the medicine Gwamyr left her?" he muttered to Mairead, closing the door behind him.

"Yes...I think she'll calm down once she's eaten something."

"Let's hope so." He smiled, and left to his own chamber.

Around three weeks after she first woke up in Rohan, Rhian was able to walk completely unaided, much to everyone's surprise, and she

was soon dancing about her room, bored out of her mind. Her things had been transferred into a slightly more appropriate leather

satchel, or man bag, as she insisted calling it.

She was finishing her dinner with Mairead one evening, when Theodred burst in, blowing out candles as he came in.

"I have to get you out of here, Rhian."

"Why?"

"Grima knows there is a stranger somewhere in Edoras. He's ordered a complete search of everywhere, led by the few men loyal to him; I have

nowhere to hide you."

"You're the Prince; how can do that to you?"

"His power over my father has increased recently; I cannot disobey him."

"But I don't want to go!" she said, standing up, tears streaming down her face. This was definitely one thing he had noticed; her swift

mood changes, and thought processes. Sometimes she changed so quickly he had to make her start again.

"I know you don't want to, but we have no choice. I knew it would happen, I only hoped it wouldn't be so soon. Besides, haven't you

been saying you needed to be in Rivendell?"

"Yes, but that's just a feeling. I'm sure I'd be quite happy to stay here." She said, as she watched Mairead tidy her thing back into the

satchel.

"Please Rhian? I didn't save you only to watch you die when there's nothing I can do!"

"You think it will come to that?"

"I honestly don't know; I only know you're not safe, and need to leave."

"Okay. When do I leave?"

"Now. Goryn and Muryn will take you to Rivendell...have you your things?"

"Yeah, sure, they're in my bag."

"Good. Come here."

At Mairead's insistence, Rhian was wearing her gray dress; apparently she looked like a woman of the court in it, in case anyone had seen

her. Grabbing her bag, and walking over to him, he swung his heavy black cloak round her shoulders.

"It's too long, but the nights will be cold; even in August." He said, and taking her hand, he led her to the door.

Quickly hugging Mairead, who looked like she would cry at any moment, she let Theodred check for any of Grima's men.

Grabbing her hand, he kept them close into the shadows, and made sure they kept close together, in case he needed to block her from

sight. Realistically, it wouldn't be hard. He was well over a foot taller than her tiny frame, and at least twice as broad.

Eventually getting through the halls and kitchen doors, they managed to sneak through the shadows of the city to the stables.

Standing in the shadows of the stables, there were two soldiers, with three horses.

"Theodred, I can't ride." She whispered, and he looked down at her. "You're serious?"

"Of course."

"Everyone can ride a horse."

"Yeah, well, everyone except me." She said, and he laughed, but she could tell it was strained; he was clearly freaking out over this

revelation as she was. Looking at the three horses, he picked the biggest, chestnut coloured stallion.

"This is Grover. He'll look after you, as long as you hold on. Muryn will ride beside you, and Goryn ahead; you'll be fine." He said, and took

her satchel, attaching it to the saddle.

"That horse is huge." She said, looking at him apprehensively.

"Men, ready your horses." Theodred ordered, and both men led their horses out of the stable. Gently taking Rhian by the waist, he lifted

her onto the horse. He rested his hands on either side of her, looking up.

"The men will take you as far as Rivendell, but they cannot go in past the borders; hopefully you'll be spotted by the guards. Please, try

and stay safe; I know how accident prone you are."

"I don't want to go. You're the only person I know here." She said, and he wasn't at all surprised when he saw the tears streaming down her face.

They appeared to sparkle like precious stones in the starlight. He felt awr ench in his chest; he didn't want her to have to leave, but he couldn't protect her from Grima.

"I know. But you're not safe. Please, just be safe, and hopefully we'll meet again someday."

"We better, I know where you live." She smiled weakly, and wrapping her cloak round her, he led the horse out to the stables.

"Stop for nothing and no-one. By order of the King." He said, and patting Grover on the rump, the three riders took off through the gates

into the night.

Eowyn stood looking out over Rohan, when Theodred joined her on the steps.

"Why have you sent out your riders?" she asked, looking up at her cousin.

"I can't tell you." He shrugged nonchalantly. At her continued glare, he added,

"Hopefully, someday, I'll be able to show you. Come inside; it's cold." And with that, he led her back into the warm halls.

Outside his chambers however, he was met by Grima.

"My Lord. Our search begins tonight." He simpered, his men standing ominously behind him.

"And you begin with me?"

"Why, yes, My Lord. I hope it is not an inconvenience?"

"Of course, the tearing apart of my private rooms late in the evening is of course not an inconvenience to me." He smiled, as Grima and his

men made their way into the room.

Three quarters of an hour later, they emerged, looking rather disappointed. "Find anything Grima?" asked Theodred cheerfully, rejoicing in

his triumph over Wormtongue.

"No, my lord."

"Well, I hope you find what you were looking for." He said, and pushed through into his rooms, closing and locking the door behind him.

Walking to his window, he looked out over Edoras, and the plains; the direction Rhian would be travelling in.

Looking out at the stars he sent out a silent prayer to the Valar, and his forefathers, that she might be safe.

**Reviews are awesome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry... Really. A friend of mine passed away, and I've just not been motivated to write. I'm not 100% convinced I like this chapter, but I felt I owed you...I am sorry

Rhian is 4"10; midget sized

As usual, I own nothing except Rhian and some minor OC's and my alterations to the plot :)

Reviews are love

Chapter four

Rhian had been travelling with silent and silenter for what seemed like an age...trying to get them to talk was like getting blood out of a

stone.

She'd heard of the strong and silent types, but jeez, this was completely taking the piss. They didn't even talk to each other that much. At

night, when setting up camp, chores were dealt out, and goodnights were said; that was the height of a whole night's conversation; any

girl would be struggling. Rhian considered herself to be quite sociable, except in the mornings. When they had first left the city, she had

understood there was a need for discretion and silence. But when they finally stopped, she had assumed they were in a safe enough

distance to talk. All she could see around her was grass, and more grass, the occasional outcrop of rocks, twinkling of rivers, and more

grass. She seriously doubted the men's mental health if they thought the grass would jump up and attack them. As it was, the first time

they stopped, not much was said, which she put down to tiredness...she fell asleep almost straight away.

But it only got worse after that.

They didn't tell stories, they didn't ask questions, they rarely answered questions, and they seemed to

speak "grunt" speak...no direct answers, just non-committal grunts and/or shrugs. So she had given up trying to speak to them after the

first night...now she wasn't sure what day it was at all.

Occasionally, maybe once a day, Muryn told her how close they were, or something interesting or he at least thought was interesting. He

often asked if she was okay, or needed to stop, or if the horse was okay...like she would know! The most interesting conversation she'd

had was when he told her the pair were brothers; twins in fact. She would have disputed were it not for the fact she knew you can get

non-identical twins. They were 26, had lived in Rohan all their lives, and had known Theodred as long as they could remember.

She didn't complain about the silence; it would clearly achieve nothing, however; she was beginning to doubt they were even speaking

the same language, although it sounded nothing like what Theodred had tried and failed to teach her.

"We are almost at Rivendell. One day more and we'll be at the borders." Muryn interrupted her daydream, as they prepared to settle for the

evening.

"There's something wrong with the horses." Goryn muttered, as he tied them to the branch of the large tree they were setting up under.

He was right. They were very frisky; refusing to settle down, or even eat. They shied away from the shadows, until it got to the point

where they were almost in the fire.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all." Rhian said, as she stretched out her aching muscles. Goryn sent her a reassuring smile; that was a

first; the reassuring and the smile.

"Don't worry. Horses often get jittery towards the end of a journey; they have some sort of sixth sense. If it makes you feel better, put

your bed roll up against the trunk, so you're leaning on it." Doing as he said, she felt sort of better, but not much.

Her head was getting sore; probably because she was freaked out. Settling down, with a guard on either side, she finally relaxed enough to sleep.

A few hours later, and she was woken by a strange squealing, that sounded very close, but wasn't the horses. Goryn and Muryn had both

drawn their swords, and the horses were going mad, pulling at the reins.

"Lady Rhian, get up, quickly, and get on Grover." Muryn

instructed her; and she looked at him like he had ten heads; there was no way she could do that without help. But he was busy looking

at the dark trees around him.

"Shh, Grover, it's okay. It's only me, just wee Rhian." She said, stretching a hand tentatively towards him. He snorted, but stopped

prancing around, letting her close enough to him.

"Um, okay. Stay still." She said to the horse, and he seemingly rolled his eyes at her. All

of a sudden, he lay down, allowing Rhian to climb over his back. Muryn untied the reins and handed them to her...and everything seemed

to stop. Out of the blackness came three tall men, in black cloaks swords pointed. Their faces were eerie; distorted, as though seen

through water. They were filled with malice, evil and danger. Rhian just about managed not to scream, but Grover reared on his back legs,

and she clung on for dear life.

"Go, Lady. Quickly, while you can."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey so, I've decided to give you another chapter while I can...Reviews make me happy

AN-as usual I own nothing, except Rhian and some minor plot twists

Chapter 5

Glorfindel groaned as Elrohir and Elladan joined him at the gates of Imladris.

"What do you two want?"

"Now, Glorfindel, there is no need to be so grumpy. We simply thought you'd appreciate our good humour on this dull trip of yours."

Glorfindel thought this through quickly. Elrond had sent him out, after Arwen had come to him, worried there was a great evil approaching

the forest.

"Fine, but if you irritate me enough, I will send you back."

The twins just grinned; they knew he wouldn't. The three travelled out of Imladris, and chatted companionably as they went, all the while

keeping an eye out for anything unusual.

(Hours later)

"Glorfindel, can you hear that?" Elladan called out softly, from behind, his hearing was the best of the three. Glorfindel stopped his horse,

as did the others. He listened carefully, ignoring the common sounds of the trees, and the animals that lived there. His Elven hearing

picked up the sound of light breathing, but it was faint and uneven.

"Quickly, come this way." He jumped off his horse, and headed in the direction of the sound. The twins followed him, silent as only elves

could be. Elladan took the lead, as he led them through the dense forest, away from the path.

They arrived in a small clearing, where all three stopped, checking it was no trap.

"Look Glorfindel." Elrohir pointed, to the small river down one side of the clearing. Beside it lay a body, and Elladan assured them that was where

the breathing was coming from.

"Let's look more clearly." Glorfindel led the way towards the small body, but stopped a few metres away.

"It is a small female." Elrohir groaned; the body was obviously not that of a man.

"Is she an elleth?" The body was slender, and the white-blonde hair was that shade of an elf, rather than a human, but her face and ears

were covered by the hair, which was curly, not like that of an elf.

"Go and look. But I don't think so; if one of our own was missing, Lord Elrond would know." Glorfindel smothered a laugh, as Elrohir glared at him.

"You're the captain, as you're always quick to point out, you do it." Glorfindel shook his head, and went to the small body. He estimated

that she was about 5 feet, if not an inch or so less. He smoothed the golden hair away from her face. Certainly she was almost beautiful

as an elleth, but her ears were rounded, and her face was lightly freckled, with traces of make-up, and smeared black around her eyes.

How curious.

"Elladan, go to the horses, and bring me some bandages." Elrohir approached, as his twin scurried off to get what Glorfindel needed.

"She is a human, or is she a Halfling? She is very small."

"I do not think she is a hobbit. They are short, but stockier and rounded, not slender like her."

"How curious." Elrohir voiced Glorfindel's previous thoughts. Elladan was back swiftly.

"How do you think she came to be wounded?" he gestured to the little woman's head and side wounds; they looked to be very serious;

certainly, there was a lot of blood, more than could be good for anyone.

"I don't know, perhaps she was attacked?"

"I'm not sure, but we must get her to father. It appears she has broken ribs." He gestured to the white of bone in the red, poking through

the grey dress. All three nodded, and Glorfindel quickly finished his bandaging. A healer he was not, but he knew the bleeding needed to

be stopped.

He swiftly picked up her slight form, and the three headed to the horses. He gave her to Elladan, who was less likely to forget he was

holding her than Elrohir.

"I'll go on to your father, and tell him what has happened." The twin's just nodded as the blonde elf and his horse went on to Imladris. It

was by now dark out, so they travelled slowly, as not to injure the horses. It also left the twins open to speculation; something Glorfindel

would not approve of.

"I wonder where she hails from."

"Not here, obviously, brother. Her clothes are strange, too strange to be of Middle Earth."

"You think perhaps she comes from a strange land?"

"Yes. I wonder what Ada will think?"

"He probably knew she was coming. That's probably while he sent Glorfindel out. You know he never explains himself." They chattered

about their unconscious charge as they headed to Imladris. They found Glorfindel and their father waiting for them. Glorfindel lifted the

small woman down from Elladan, and carried her into the House of Healing.

"Who is she father?" The twins swamped Lord Elrond with many questions until he held up a hand for peace.

"I know not her name. She is from a very distant land. Lady Galadriel sent her, to help us. You are to leave her alone until she wakes."

The twins groaned, but agreed to leave her until she woke on her own; they were notoriously impatient.

"Where is Arwen?"

"She left this morning, just after you did. I am sending Glorfindel out after her, once he returns." The twins agreed to wait for Glorfindel,

before heading out after their beloved sister.

Glorfindel laid the small woman out on the large bed; she definitely was not much taller than a hobbit. Most human woman grew to be

around 5 and half feet, so she would be considered small to even them. Lord Elrond came in, followed by some of his healers.

"Glorfindel, I need you to follow Arwen, and aid her in whatever mission she is attempting to carry out. I think a certain ranger is to do

with it." Glorfindel saw the look of dislike on Elrond's face.

"Yes, sir." Glorfindel bowed, and went to meet the twins at the gates; he had no problem with said ranger, but he knew Elrond had; now

the two had fallen in love. Elrond looked at the severe wounds on the small woman. She would certainly not have lived much longer, had

she not been found. He cut away the fabric that was sticking to her, and began the process of healing her. It took a long time, as he

inspected the wounds, cleaned and dressed them; she had several broken ribs, which had damaged her lungs; without Elven magic she

would most definitely have died.

After he was finished, he allowed the elf-maid to put white healing gown on the small woman. He could see it would be far too long for

the little one. Her breathing was beginning to even out, as she took deeper breaths, and there was no rattling or wheezing. He took her

small hands in his, and opened his mind to her. But he found she was completely blocked to him.

_I trust you find her intriguing, Lord Elrond? _

_Yes, My Lady Galadriel. What is the purpose in her being here?_

_The Valar know best, I have seen small amounts of what will happen, should she not have come. But I am not convinced she is completely _

_human. Her looks are too Elven, her emotions too free and changing. She may not be as little as she seems. _

_I have also seen this; she is too different; her height and looks, so like that of an elf, but not. So she is tied to the ring?_

Elrond pulled himself out of the little ones mind, as he felt Galadriel leave him. He sat with her for a long while, till the sun began to rise on

the new day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Glorfindel joined him soon after dawn, with bad news.

"My Lord, the Lady Arwen is travelling to find the Ranger and Hobbits. There are nine wraiths behind them, and the Ring bearer is in dire need of aid; he was stabbed with a morgul blade. She has sent me back to get horses for the remaining Hobbits and the Ranger."

"I had assumed it was to do with the ring. Well, if it is coming here, we must summon the council. Send messages to the Dwarves and to Gondor. This council will be of all races in Middle Earth." Glorfindel nodded, and looked at the young woman lying still on the bed.

"How is she, my lord?"

"She is healing, but I believe she has already met the wraiths." Glorfindel nodded; he knew Elrond would take care of her.

"Elrohir and Elladan will be staying here, to aid you with the guests."

"That is good, take care Glorfindel; you know the road will be perilous."

"Yes, my lord, we will be prepared,"

"Go then, we will await your return." Glorfindel bowed, and left Elrond with the woman, who still showed no sign of waking.

He rose from the chair, and went to the door, where he found a sheepish looking pair of twins. "Is she awake, Father?"

"Not yet." The twins groaned; they were curious to meet this little human.

"She is a human, not hobbit?" Elladan asked, the more sensible of the two.

"Yes, she is human, I think."

"Ha, told you so, brother." Elladan grinned at his twin, who groaned.

"You may both sit with her, until she wakens; I have business to attend to. Once she does, come find me, and try not to scare her." Elrond shook his head, as he walked out, past his over-excited sons. They were so easily amused; especially by humans. He could still recall their faces when they had met Estel.

Rhian was sore. All over. Again. She had been in a semi conscious state for a while. The time when you are not properly awake, but still not properly asleep? She could hear soft male voices chattering away, as she slept. Although at first she couldn't understand what they said, after concentrating, hard, she could. They were discussing her. Once she realised that, she stopped listening, afraid of what she would hear; she had no idea where she was, but it most definitely wasn't the horse she had escaped on. She had realised she was now in a different place, most likely on a soft bed. She was warm and comfortable, but for the pain in her head and side. Occasionally, a different voice came in to the room, and it made her relax; it was soothing and calming. The other two voices were slightly younger, and she assumed they were twins; they were very similar; her brothers' voices had been almost indistinguishable from each other. Eventually, after hovering in this dream like state, she heard the beautiful voice of the woman again.

_Come little one, it is time to wake up. You have slept long enough_

_But I am frightened, I have no idea where I am, who I am anymore; I'm dead; at home and in Rohan. Theodred will worry when his riders don't return. I don't even know why I'm here!_

_I know, but none here will harm you; you have my word, and you are most definitely alive here, and soon you will know why you have returned.._

_Yeah, that's good, trust the voice in your head. Most people would think that strange...what do you mean, returned?_

_But you are not most people, are you?_

_True. Damn voice. _Rhian conceded; the voice was right, as usual.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered her eyes open, to survey her new surroundings, which were admittedly still blurry. She was in a large white room, on a white bed. The room was simple, with four other beds, each with a chair beside them. She associated it with a hospital, except there were no beeping machines; how unusual. Her clumsiness got her in hospital a lot, and this was an entirely new one.

"You're awake! Elladan, can you go get father?" A dark haired, beautiful man was in the chair beside her, on her right hand-side. He was practically bouncing with excitement. She was not scared of him; he reminded her of her brothers, shocked maybe, but not scared. On her other side, was another dark-haired man. They were definitely twins; they were identical. The one on her left gave her a reassuring smile, before he left the room, quicker than she could comprehend.

"What's your name, little human?" The one on her left asked, taking her small hand. He was speaking in a strange language, but she found she could understand.

"Rhian. What's yours?"

"How strange. I'm Elrohir."

"How strange." She mocked, sending him into peals of laughter; she eyed him curiously.

"You are in my father's house, Lord Elrond of Imladris, or, Rivendell." Elrond, she thought. That name sounded familiar...ah yes, she was meant to be here.

"El, I hope you're not bothering our guest?" The other twin was back, with another dark-haired man. He was older, and she recognized his voice. He looked very familiar.

"No, father. She is called Rhian. Rhian, this is my father, Lord Elrond, and my brother, Lord Elladan."

"It's really nice to meet you. But where am I?"

"Could you leave us please?" the twins groaned, but got up and left anyway.

"Rhian, do you remember what happened to you?"

"I left the theatre with Teena and then I think I died...then I met Theodred in Rohan and he helped me get better and start walking again. Then, I had to leave, because Grima was looking for me. I was close to Rivendell with Goryn and Muryn when we were attacked by men. They wore black cloaks and robes, and their faces shone...they were terrible."

"Yes…you were attacked by the ringwraiths. My scouts found the bodies of your guards."


	7. Chapter 7

**breathecali **- i'm glad you like the story :) it's nice getting reviews :) my older sister is actually 5"8; she towers over me!

AN- Did you know, dislocating your shoulder is very painful? Also, I know this chapters a bit short, but the next few should be longer :) also, if anyone wants to Beta, let me know :)

**disclaimer- only Rhian, OC's and plot alterations. The wonderful world I am borrowing belongs to Tolkien. **

Chapter 7

"I understand this is very difficult for you." Elrond said gently, sitting beside her.

"You are to stay here, in the healing rooms for a few more days, until you are fully healed, and then we will set about finding answers to your

numerous questions." Rhian sat bolt upright, which was very painful, and felt down her side.

Sure enough she could feel bulky bandages, and it hurt to touch, and move, and breathe. She felt the gash on her head. It was un-bandaged, but

she could feel the small stitches.

"I think I fell off Grover." She said, and Elrond smiled...she clearly needed more rest.

"Who is Grover?"

"Theodred's horse."

"Sleep now, little one, you have been through much."

"No, I think I'll get up for a little while, if that's okay." Elrond was surprised by her eagerness to be moving, but glad by her seemingly undamaged

unaffected aura...anyone else would be severely psychologically shaken by their encounter with the wraiths.

"That is fine, but if you feel unwell, you must come back, immediately. Elladan and Elrohir will wait for you, outside, and I'll send Eleniel in to help

you dress. I'm sure you'll understand that your clothes were ruined in our rush to treat your injuries."

"Yes, no problem. Thank you."

He kissed her head, and left her in peace; she liked him, he was a very fatherly elf.

He found his sons, lurking around outside, as they were prone to do.

"She is determined to get up for a while. I want you to show her around, and make sure she doesn't over exert herself; it would do her more harm

than good."

"Yes father." They chorused, while grinning at each other; no doubt they had mischief planned. He sent in Eleniel, who bowed as she went.

"My Lady." A beautiful elf curtsied to Rhian, as she came into the room.

"Please, call me Rhian."

"Yes, My Lady Rhian." Rhian would have groaned; but it was a sign of respect, and she would have to get used to it, if she was to stay. She

suspected Lord Elrond would make sure of it.

The elf had brought in a lovely pale purple dress, with silver embroidery.

"I fear it may be too long for me." Rhian looked at the dress. It was beautiful, but it would be too long if it was fashioned for elves; there was only

a slight height difference, right enough.

"That is all right, My Lady, Lord Elrond has allowed me to modify it for you." The elf helped her change, without straining her side; quite an

achievement, Rhian thought.

"My Lady, you are very beautiful...for a human." Eleniel was being completely sincere in her words. She seemed almost disbelieving.

"Thank you." Rhian blushed, as Eleniel brushed out her golden curls.

"There you are, my Lady. You look like a princess."

"You are too kind, Eleniel. But please, call me Rhian. My lady is too formal." Eleniel smiled at the little human, and gave her a hug, before leading

her out to the twins.

"My Lords." She followed Eleniel's lead and curtsied to the handsome elves.

"Well, Lady Rhian, we would like to show you around Imladris."

As soon as it was just the three of them, and the twins were sure Eleniel couldn't tell on them, the formality dropped.

"Can you ride a horse?" asked Elrohir.

"No." The elves gasped; this was unheard of.

"Come on, we'll teach you." They pulled her to the stables laughing at and teasing her the whole way.

Elladan's cheeks turned a fine shade of pink, when he realised she was too small to get on the horse herself; Elven horses were tall and large, like

the Rohirric horses.

"May I lift you?" she laughed at his embarrassment, "Of course, My Lord."

"Good. Then we can treat you as we do our sister." Elrohir answered while Elladan lifted her onto the horse; it seemed the twins acted and

thought as one the majority of the time.

They taught her to ride the horse properly, although she wasn't as bad as they thought she would be; she didn't fall off half as much as they

expected her too; apparently, travelling on a horse for days at a time taught you how to hold on.

"Back straight, knees tight, head up, hold the reins." They corrected her as needed, and she started to get relaxed on the horse. Then a thought

suddenly occurred to Elrohir, who turned around quickly to face her.

"How do you know Elven?"

"Apparently, I was blessed with the gift of tongues." She replied, keeping her eyes on the path.

"Okay, then, try this." To her surprise, he started speaking English; she didn't need to translate in her head.

"You just said 'What did I say this time'"

"El, what type of question was that; she could have guessed." Groaned Elladan, who was beginning to relax around the little human.

"Okay, try this." He gave his brother an evil grin.

"Will you marry me?" she burst out laughing.

"No, sorry, you're not my type." He looked marginally disappointed, as Elladan and Rhian continued laughing at him. They continued they're banter,

until Elladan pointed out it was getting dark.

"Look! It's Grover!"

"Who is this Grover you speak of?"

"My horse!"

Right enough, a huge chestnut horse was being led from the woods into the grounds by a wary looking elf, who was making sure to keep a fair

distance.

"I found him wandering near where you found the woman...He took a while to calm down. I wasn't able to touch his leg."

Struggling to get off the horse, but doing so eventually, Rhian ran to Grover.

The horse jerked away from the elf, and ran towards her. Elladan winced; almost sure she would be trampled by the horse.

But he stopped, and kneeled on the ground beside her, an act few horses could ever be trained to do. She flung her arms round his neck, as he let

out a huge sigh.

"This is your horse, my lady?"

"Yes. I thought he was gone."

"He threw you." the elf said, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm sure he had a good reason." She said, tickling behind his ear. She walked round him, and looked at his left back leg. It had a huge bloody

gash, and the chestnut hair was matted and stained black.

"Oh, pet." She sighed, and leant her head against him, her small hands running through his mane.

Standing, she walked around him, and undid all the saddle bags, and Elrohir helped her to attach them onto the elven horse. But as she went to

get on the other horse, Grover snapped at her skirt, catching it with his teeth.

"Wow, calm down." Rhian patted the other horse, and climbed onto Grover.

The bigger horse waited for her to settle herself, before he stood. The other elf, climbed onto the shunned Elven horse, and rode back to speak

with Elrond.

"I think it may be time to head back." Elladan said quietly to Elrohir.

Both had noticed that Rhian had grown quieter, and paler, although she never complained.

"Let's go." They turned, and headed back to the city.

Elladan caught Rhian before she fell out of the saddle; she hadn't complained once, but he had seen her sway.

The pain in her side had been getting worse as they day went on; she understood how it had almost killed her; clearly falling off horses was not a

good idea.

Elrohir and Elladan had been very good to her, teaching her to ride properly, and she didn't want to ruin they're day by complaining.

She had felt herself sway, and Grover whickered, and she landed in strong arms, before she reluctantly surrendered to the black again.

"Father is going to kill us." Groaned Elrohir, as they placed Rhian carefully on the bed.

"Why am I going to kill you my son?"

"Um, ask Dan." Elrond was tempted to laugh at his sons' deference, but he kept his face straight.

"Well, El decided we should take her out, and teach her to horse ride, but we didn't think that it was bothering her, she never said anything to us."

"I suspected she would over exert herself. It is not your fault. I must change her dressings, go and get some supper."

"No problem. Also, her horse from Rohan has arrived. He was found wandering, with all his saddle bags attached. They're attempting to treat him

in the stables, but he's bad tempered with everyone but her."

"Very good...have her bags brought up to me."

He sent them away, smiling; they were glad to be free of a scolding. Eleniel came, and changed Rhian back into a night gown.

Elrond peeled the bandage away from her wound. It was healing nicely but, there was still a hint of infection. Using some fresh herbs, he cleaned

the wound, and then he placed a warm towel on top.

Eventually, he re-bandaged her wound, he moved on to the gash on her head.

Although it was not as deep or particularly large, it was still a head wound. It was fine; healing well enough that he could eventually take the

stitches out.

What puzzled him was how fast she was healing. Elven medicine tended to increase the rate of healing, but not at this magnitude.

Settling in the large chair beside her, he began to read the musty parchment, which he had found in the oldest part of the library, and waited for

the Hobbit to arrive.

Arwen had been gone for three days; she would return soon with the Hobbit, Frodo Baggins.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - Again, only Rhian, minor OC's and plot changes are mine. Everything else belongs to the amazing Tolkien

AN- I am really pleased, what with all the favorite story and story alerts, as well as with all the traffic…but a review or two would be nice :)

Chapter 8

Just before dawn Elrond's beloved daughter arrived, with Frodo. Glorfindel helped her bring him in, and they left him with Elrond. The two met

Elladan and Elrohir outside, who gathered their sister into a warm embrace.

"Arwen, we were so worried for you! Don't do that again!"

"I'm sorry, but you had not returned from your trip, and I was worried."

"Speaking of, Glorfindel, was the little one in there?" Glorfindel eyed the twins suspiciously;

they looked very guilty.

"Yes, but she was sleeping. What did you do?" Arwen looked at her brothers curiously.

Glorfindel had told her they had found a human woman in the woods, and she was looking forward to meeting her, but it seemed her brothers

already had.

"Em, well, she woke up a few days ago, and we took her out on the horses. But we tired her out without realizing. And she still hasn't woken up

again."

Glorfindel groaned at the pair.

"Did you not see the size and seriousness of her wounds? It would tire one of us out to receive that and then go riding a few days later." Arwen

was tempted to laugh at the sheepish look on her brothers faces.

"Come, let us get some breakfast, before the Hobbits arrive and eat us out of house and home."

The four turned towards the kitchens, and left the house of healing.

Rhian groaned. She was coming out of a beautiful dream, where she could escape the pain of waking up. She was on the balcony of a large white

stone palace beside the beach, and the sun had just set. A tall blonde man waved at her, but she was going to wake before she could reach his

outstretched arms.

"Ah, you're awake. You gave the twins quite a scare." An older man was sitting beside her. He was tall, but who wasn't, with grey hair and a

beard. Sorting through her old memories, she assumed this to be Gandalf.

"Gandalf?" she questioned, praying she was right.

"Yes, Lady Rhian." He smiled at her kindly.

"Wait, if you're in Rivendell, that means so is Frodo. Which means the other Hobbits will be here soon." She smiled at the thought; she hoped

Merry and Pippin where as funny as they were in the films; they were one of her reasons for going to see them.

"Yes. The twins wish to see you, for you have been unconscious for two days."

"Ugh, again? You'd think I could have a bit more stamina." Gandalf took her hand.

"The wound which you have is likely to have killed any other. Elrond was surprised you lasted a whole day, before it caught up with you again."

"I was indeed. But you'll stay away from my sons until I can say your allowed out again." Elrond moved from where he was, beside Frodo. She'd

heard that before.

"Now, I'll let the twins in, on the condition you tell them it you feel ill again." Rhian nodded, she was glad to be allowed to see the twins again; but

with no intention of complaining. He opened the door, and the two bounded in. The twins each brought her flowers, and kissed her on the

forehead.

"We were worried about you, little sister. We're sorry we tired you out."

"It's fine. I'm glad you have come to visit me." Wow, she was beginning to talk properly, like them; maybe it was the Elven.

"We brought you more visitors, if you're allowed them." The twins looked up at Elrond, seeking his permission.

"They may come in, but only for a little while." Elrohir ran to the door, and called for Arwen and Glorfindel. The two entered the room, and Rhian

was astounded by Arwen's beauty. she was even more beautiful than she could have imagined, and Rhian was literally speechless.

Arwen immeditely gathered Rhian up in a hug.

"My brothers have told me all about you; it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Same here, Lady Arwen. Your brothers and father have been exceptionally good to me."

"This is Glorfindel, he found you in the forest."

"Well, it seems I owe you my thanks, Lord Glorfindel." She thanked the tall blonde elf who stood a little behind the others.

"It is my pleasure, Lady Rhian. The twins have informed me you are quite a good rider. We would like to show you the remainder of Imladris, once

you have recovered." He smiled at her softly.

Rhian had always imagined Glorfindel to be a rather cold, arrogant elf, and he appeared so on the outside, but he was as lovely as the others

when you got to know him. Elrond and Gandalf warned them to be quiet, and left to go to Elrond's study. The elves stayed with her for

a long while, and even had their lunch with her. Rhian had expected elves to be distant and aloof, but they just accepted her as family, and treated

her as such.

"Rhian, I have a spare bed, if you would like to move in with me after tomorrow?" asked Arwen, the sincerity shining from her eyes. She had taken

a liking to the little human. Many humans were rude and ignorant, but Rhian was polite and considerate, and even joined in with the jokes, and

held her own against the twins; that certainly gained her brownie points; her brothers could be very trying.

"If that is alright with you, Lady Arwen, then I would be honored." Rhian blushed; they were treating her so well; she still couldn't believe this was

all real and she'd only really known them for a day.

"Of course. And we can get you some peace from my brothers." The twins glared at her, before they all dissolved into laughter.

"Glorfindel, Arwen, the ranger and the other Hobbits have arrived. Lord Elrond requests you go and meet them at the gates." Arwen and Glorfindel

took their leave, both kissing Rhian on the forehead.

"We'll talk more tomorrow." The twins stayed a little longer, and told Rhian of Strider,although she knew already; but only Elrond and Gandalf knew

that.

"She loves our foster brother Estel. But father doesn't want her to marry him, because it would mean she gives up her Elven life." Both brothers

looked sad at the thought of losing their little sister.

"And what of your love lives, boys?" Rhian asked, looking up at them.

"Well, um." Stuttered the two of them, and Rhian laughed at them, and then they finally joined in. It was getting late, and Elrond hurried them out,

when he came to check in on his two patients.

"Well, how do you feel tonight, little one?"

"I'm a little stiff, and tired, but other than that I feel good." She smiled at him. He went to check Frodo, who had been silent all day; still

unconscious.

"Will he be okay?" she asked; she still worried, although she knew he would be okay; damn instincts.

"Yes, he should wake up tomorrow, if not the day after." She sighed with relief, and then she thought for a second...why did she worry? She knew

he was going to wake up anyway. Elrond bid her goodnight, and blew out the candles.

* * *

Rhian fell into a deep sleep, which was plagued with nightmares. All the things that had ever scared her now seemed to take residency in her

head, including the wraiths and the burning eye of Sauron.

"_Take the ring. I can give you your old life back. Come to me. I will give you everything. " _it hissed at her, and it felt like it was burning through to her

soul._  
_

"No," she tried to shout, but it came out as little more than a whisper, "leave me alone, I don't want this, stop it."

She knew full well it was the voice of Sauron, tempting her with things she wanted most. She woke up in a cold sweat, breathing raggedly to

find Frodo surrounded by Elrond and Gandalf.

"It's Sauron. He's calling to the ring." Murmured Gandalf, as Rhian slipped out of bed. She took Frodo's marginally smaller hand in her own,

"Come on Frodo. He only wants the ring. You're stronger than this." He eventually stopped struggling an thrashing, and his breathing evened out.

"Sauron wants the ring and Frodo is putting up a fight to make sure he can't have it."

Elrond said, as Gandalf helped her back into the bed.

Holding Gandalf's hand, she soon fell back into a deep dreamless sleep.

"Why does he speak to her, Mithrandir?" asked Elrond, when he was sure she was asleep.

"I would ask you the same question. What has your research told you?"

"Very little. It is as though there is a gap that I cannot see."

"Gap?"

"Dates do not match, there are descriptions of places with no names I have never heard of."

"Galadriel will know, Elrond."

"And if she does not?"

* * *

"Look Merry, there's a girl in Frodo's room."

"I know, Pip. She's pretty. I wonder if she's an elf too. Maybe she's sick too."

"No, I don't think so, she's too small, and her ears aren't pointed. Maybe she is...I wonder does she have any food."

"Go ask her."

"No. Your oldest, and the tallest; you go ask her"

"No, you."

"No, you!"

Rhian opened her eyes to see two hobbitsstan, arguing in the door way.

"I don't have any food, little hobbits, but I'm sure we could find somewhere to get you some." She smiled at their gasps and shocked faces. They

came up to the end of the bed, as she sat up; they were just like the actors from the film, except they were actually as short as hobbits, not just

pretending to be.

"Hello My Lady. Sorry we woke you."

"It's Rhian. Don't worry, I was awake anyway. I take it your here to see Frodo?"

"Yeah, but he's asleep, as usual. Lord Elrond said he's getting better."

"That he is. Let's go and get you some food." She slipped down off the bed, and grimaced when she realized there was little difference in their

heights; a foot and a half at most. This was going to give her a complex; more so than she already had.

Before she could dwell on it any longer, the hobbits took her hands, and pulled her away, out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - Again, only Rhian, minor OC's and plot changes are mine. Everything else belongs to the amazing Tolkien**

**AN- I am really pleased, what with all the favorite story and story alerts, as well as with all the traffic…anyone interested in Beta'ing, let me know**

Chapter nine

"Gandalf said we were to leave you alone, but you look hungry too." Pippin chattered away as they went, and Rhian led them to the kitchens. It was empty, and she got them some fruit and bread, as well as some for herself.

"Now, is that better, little hobbits?" She laughed at the look of pure delight on their faces.

"Elladan, can we go see her now?" Rhian heard the dulcet tones of Elrohir as he entered the kitchen, followed by Elladan.

"I'm right here, El." She waved at him.

"Oh, that saves me a trip then. How are you feeling today, Lady Rhian?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"Much better today, Lord Elrohir." He caught on he was meant to call her Rhian, silly elf.

"And how are you, Elladan?"

"Good, Rhian. Good morning, young hobbits." He sat down beside the hobbits.

"Morning Dan. Do you want some breakfast?"

"No. I've already had one." He grinned at Rhian who looked very confused.

"They have breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon, dinner and supper."

"Don't forget afternoon tea." Pippin chimed in, and Rhian laughed; they were hilarious, and cute.

"Oh, Rhian, father wants to see you, as does Arwen."

"Lead the way, gentlemen. I'll come and see you later, Merry and Pippin." The hobbits continued munching as the elves led Rhian away.

"Will you come see us later, Rhian? We want to show you the shooting range."

"Yes, I'm sure it will be hard to lose you." She entered the healing room, to find Elrond and Arwen waiting for her.

"Arwen is here to show you to your new room, once I've given you the all clear." Elrond explained.

She was embarrassed to show him her side; now that she was conscious to remember to be embarrassed. He unpeeled the bandages, and looked rather pleased.

"You are healing as well as can be expected. I'd still rather you took it easy for another few days."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." She jumped up and gave him a hug; she was a teenager after all, ruled by her emotions, and he had become like a surrogate father to her.

"Easy now, child." He kissed her head, and left her and Arwen alone.

"Well, let's get you sorted, we can't have you running around in a night gown." Rhian blushed, and Arwen helped her change into the lilac dress.

"I'll have a few more dresses made for you, as well as some shirts, boots and breeches." Rhian looked at her closely; she must know what was going to happen.

"You know?"

"I have a feeling, and we all know what must be done, for Middle earth to be freed of Sauron." They left the house of healing, after both women gave Frodo a light kiss on each cheek.

"Arwen, you have the most beautiful rooms." Rhian gazed in wonder at the beautiful open rooms Arwen owned; they were stone, but had windows looking out over the waterfalls and grounds, with an almost transparent over them, like a curtain doorway.

"Thank you, they are beautiful."

The women had had barely an hour to talk, when Elrohir swung in through the window.

"Come on Rhian, we haven't got all day!"

"I do believe we have." She raised an eyebrow, and he groaned.

"Fine, we do, but I'm bored, and you're the most entertainment we've had in a while."

"Thanks, El, that makes me feel great." She pretended to be upset, while winking at Arwen. He lifted her up, and ran away with her, leaving her breathless, when he finally set her down.

"Don't do that, El." She groaned as he sat her down on a low tree branch.

"Okay." He smiled at her, and she forgot to be annoyed at him; cheeky monkey.

Glorfindel and Elladan were waiting for her on the practice field.

"Okay boys; let me see how you do this." They grinned, and started shooting at the targets, each one hitting a bulls-eye. They did this for a while, and they made it seem effortless.

"Now it's your turn, little human." Grinned Elladan, handing her his bow; it was very heavy.

"Can I point out I've never done this before? So this could go very badly? I might even cause bodily harm."

"You will be fine, Lady Rhian. I shall assist you." Glorfindel was the only one to still call her Lady, even though they were now officially friends. He stood behind her, and lifted her elbow up, and pulled her other arm back.

"Now, release." She shut her eyes, and let it go. She heard Elladan and Elrohir chortling behind her, and peeking through one eye, she saw she'd landed the arrow about half way to the target.

"Hm. I think maybe you need a smaller bow; you are not strong enough for this one."

"You think?" she muttered, forgetting he could hear her. He smirked, as went and lifted a smaller one off the rack.

"Try this. And also try keeping your eyes open." She stuck her tongue out at him, to more laughter from the twins; not her fault she was very immature. She tried again, and this time, she hit the target, just not at the bulls-eye. The twins stopped laughing, and made her go again. They had her do it all day, all three of them calling out supposedly helpful advice, until she could finally hit the bulls-eye three times in a row; suffice to say it took a very long time, and she was convinced it was a fluke.

"Now we can get food." Said Glorfindel, who was aware that was what Elrohir and Rhian were after; and had been for an hour at least.

"You're almost as bad as the hobbits." He said, laughing as they ran to the kitchens, with Elladan walking behind with him.

"Not quite." Laughed Rhian at them; when, they finally joined them in the kitchens. The Hobbits were there, and Rhian suspected they had never left, from breakfast that morning. The elves and Rhian joined them, and the six chattered away, as they were joined by Sam.

"Sam this is Lady Rhian. She was the one in the bed beside Frodo." The hobbit blushed,

"It's an honor to meet you, my Lady. I hope these two haven't been annoying you?" he said, shooting a glare at Merry and Pippin.

"No; not those two, at any rate." She smirked as the twins looked very sheepish.

"Well, lads, I'm away to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She kissed them all on the cheek, and headed back to Arwen's room.

However instead of going back to Arwen, she headed out into the gardens, which had caught her eye earlier. Middle Earth was every bit as beautiful as it was described in the books but more than she could ever have imagined. It was almost unnatural, if that was possible. She reveled in the night silence; time to be alone with her muddled thoughts. The sky was beautiful; the stars shining brightly above her, but not the stars she was used to; they were twinkling as though in conversation. She walked until she stumbled upon a beautiful grove.

There was a marble fountain, with the stone surrounding it covered in intricate patterns. A single white rose had fallen in. Leaning in, she picked the flower up out of the water. It was a perfect rose.

Reflecting, she found it so surreal that she was in Middle Earth, a land she had previously thought to be fiction, in a book and a film. Rhian's heart broke when she remembered all that she had left behind. Teena and her other friends, her future at Julliard, and her mother, her twin brothers. Adopted at three, newly-divorced Patricia was the only mother Rhian had ever known and loved. Rhian couldn't imagine her mother now; it hurt too much.

She didn't know how long she sat for, but her silent, sparkling tears fell, until her eyes were completely dry. She had finally wrapped her head round her new reality; she was now part of the Lord of the rings, and it was time for her to accept it, and move on. Rhian would never see her family and friends again. She just wished they could have joined her here; they would have known what to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - Again, only Rhian, minor OC's and plot changes are mine. Everything else belongs to the amazing Tolkien

AN- Sorry about the delay, will hopefully get another chapter up by next weekend.

Chapter Ten

Chapter ten

Arwen and Aragorn had watched over Rhian, from the shadows, as she sat.

"Who is she, Arwen?"

"Father doesn't know, but she seems to have had an effect on all of us. Elrohir, Elladan and Glorfindel have come to treat her as a sister, and Gandalf and Ada both treat her as family, after only a few days, although they were the same with another once. Young humans seem to have a soft spot in our hearts." She smiled softly, as did he.

"And what of you, My Lady Arwen? What do you think of this strange human?"

"She is my sister; even though I've only known her a few hours, it feels like I've known her for years. I fear she will soon leave Imladris, as I fear will you. And you, Lord Aragorn, are going to keep her safe, or you will face the wrath of the me and no doubt my brothers; you know what they are like." Arwen warned him.

Then they both felt it. A dark presence; which made them cold and frightened; chilling them to the bone.

Rhian ran to Frodo's side; she had sensed that he needed her, no matter how weird it sounded. He was tossing and turning, clawing at his bandages, but still unconscious. Unfortunately, as he flung an arm out, it collided with the side of Rhian's head. Momentarily stunned, she shook herself, and went to his side, carefully avoiding his flailing arms.

"Frodo, stop it, you're going to hurt yourself." She pinned his arms down, and he struggled a little longer, before once again settling.

She felt the darkness recede, and his breathing returned to normal. His shoulder was now bleeding, through the bandages. A bit queasy at the sight of so much blood, she found a clean bandage, and applied pressure, all the while trying not to breathe in through her nose. She felt gentle hands on her arms, and Elrond eased her away from Frodo. Suddenly, she felt an immense pressure in her head, her vision blurring to black and fiery orange. This blackness was not that of a comfortable oblivion, but that of a most evil being. She lost consciousness, but she still couldn't escape the blackness. It consumed her, and she heard the evil voice in her head, whispering, calling to her.

"_Come to me! I am the Lord of Middle Earth, and you will do as I say... Come to me."  
_  
It frightened her, more than anything else ever had. She felt as if something had erupted in her head, and suddenly, it was all calm, and she slipped into the peaceful blackness she much preferred.

_You certainly don't make this easy for yourself, do you little one? You are the Lady Galadriel Yes, Rhian, I am. I have been asked to watch over you. I suspect you know we will meet eventually, but until then, know this; you have more power than you know. But I don't know how to use this alleged power .I don't even know if I'm human. You will eventually know what to do, and as for bring human, I have some answers. Now, there are some people there who want to talk to you._

"Look Merry, she's waking up. Look Frodo, that's her, who we were telling you about."

Rhian woke up to the sounds of four Hobbits, and Gandalf the grey.

"How are you this morning, little one?" Elrond stepped into her line of sight.

"I am...all right, Lord Elrond, although my face is a little stiff." She felt cool fingers touch the skin on her cheek, and around her right eye.

"There is bruising, although you have no broken bones." Rhian decided not to let Frodo know it was his doing.

"Lady Rhian. My cousins have told me all about you." Frodo bowed his head.

"Same here, young Frodo. I think they forgot to tell you to just call me Rhian." She smiled at him, and both immediately decided they liked the other.

"Well now. Rhian, Elladan is here, to take you back to Arwen." As Elrond spoke, Elrohir bounded in, followed by his brother.

"Good morning, little doll."

"Little doll?"

"Yes. That's my new name for you. Blame Glorfindel, he said you were like a little doll."

"Oh did he indeed?" Glorfindel came in, and glared at Elrohir.

"Okay fine, I said it, but he never disagreed."

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, my lady." Apologized Glorfindel

"S'alright, I expected as much." Elladan helped her out of bed, while Elrohir messed around with Merry and Pippin…wouldn't be like him, Rhian thought.

Glorfindel spoke quickly with Elrond and Gandalf, before the three ellons led Rhian to see Arwen.

"Rhian. Good to see you. You three, out." She shoved the three out the door.

"Fine, but we want to take her shooting later!" Elrohir shouted through the door. Arwen smirked.

"You, young lady, are my new project. Father wants you to be treated as a Lady while you are here. So I said I'd assist you." She grinned, and opened the large closet, and Rhian gasped.

Not only where the pair of jeans, sweats, tank top and cardigan she'd had in her show bag in the closet, there were also about ten of the most fabulous dresses she could ever imagine.

"Arwen, they're beautiful. I could never accept that."

"Nonsense. You're my sister; get over it."

"Okay." She agreed hesitantly; this was still too much, but if she insisted...

"I had them all done for your size, and I also had some breeches, shirts and tunics done for you. There is a cloak and boots as well."

"Thank you, Arwen." Rhian gave the slender elf a huge hug, before she had a bath. Arwen was to change her dressings after.

Rhian really preferred showers, but this bath was heaven. She scrubbed her body, and washed her hair, relaxing in the heat. Arwen had found her wash bag, as all her shampoo, conditioner and even her razor were already in the bath room.

When she'd had enough, she climbed out of the now tepid bath, and wrapped herself in the warm robe Arwen had left for her. She also did her own physical check. She hadn't properly inspected her body; in Rohan, she'd been rushing because Mairead was always there. She was shocked to find it was identical to her previous body; tattoo low on her left hip which she hoped no-one had noticed yet, 5 piercings in one ear, four in the other, and belly button ring.

None of the elves had piercings…no-one she had seen did. She left the bathroom, and went to find Arwen; her rooms where huge. Arwen was in Rhian's bedroom, picking out an outfit.

A long, as usual, red dress, with gold embroidery, and red slipper like shoes. Rhian had always been a bit of a girly girl, but the whole full length dress thing was going to take a while to get used to.

"Come over here, Rhian, so I can see your wound." Arwen pursed her lips as she looked at the almost healed wound; the benefits of Elven healing, and perhaps a little something else.

"What is this?" Arwen's slim finger traced the many pointed star on Rhian's left hip.

"A tattoo, you don't have them here?"

"Slaves of humans are branded with burns, but this is different. I have never seen it before." Arwen was curious.

"Well, in my world, ink is put on a needle, and put into the skin, permanently staining it. I had this done when I was 16, about two years ago. It covers a burn from when I was little. Not the cleverest thing I did, but I like it."

"It must have hurt a lot. You are very brave to have this done to yourself."

"It did. I'm not brave; just stupid." Arwen hugged her tightly.

"I do not think it was stupid. It is very beautiful."

As she pulled the dress on over her head, Rhian answered.

"That's what my mom thought." she laughed.

Arwen continued to question her as she fixed Rhian's hair. She was especially curious about the earrings. They were all silver and gold studs, with diamonds in each one. Three in each lobe, one at the top of one, side in the other, and one in the tragus.

"It's common to have your ears pierced where I'm from. Maybe not so many times, but people have it."

"How curious." Laughed Arwen; how strange these humans were. She hadn't seen the belly button piercing then.

"Are you finished yet?" a voice came from outside. Both women laughed at the whining voice of Elrohir.

"Yes, El, we're done." Arwen had decided to just leave Rhian's waist length blonde hair down, but she had pulled the front of it back, into a braid.

Elrohir burst in, and pulled Rhian out without any warning. He pulled herthe whole way out to the training fields, where Elladan and Glorfindel were waiting.

"Ready for some more lessons, my Lady?" asked Glorfindel, smirking as she hit Elrohir on the arm.

"I'll give it a go." She groaned, taking the sword she was offered.


	11. Chapter 11

AN- I am really pleased, what with all the favorite story and story alerts, as well as with all the traffic…anyone interested in Beta'ing, let me know

Disclaimer - Again, only Rhian, minor OC's and plot changes are mine. Everything else belongs to the amazing Tolkien

Chapter 11

"You are seriously joking me?" said Rhian, as she felt the weight of the sword.

"I'm serious, but I'm not joking."

"This could be a disaster. I just about shot an arrow without killing someone."

"You'll be fine, just stay on your toes, and move quickly." Joined Glorfindel.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not wearing a dress!"

He taught her to move quickly, and keep on her toes as he had said. She picked it up sort of

quickly, but she left herself open to attack by reaching too high. He pointed that out to her.

"Not my fault you're too tall." She panted, attempting to conserve her energy.

Elladan also had a go with her, as did Elrohir, although Glorfindel tried to convince him not to;  
a good swordsman, yes, a good teacher, no. Elrohir was harder on her than the other two had  
been, but she held her own better than they expected, but she still needed a lot of work; they had to be very careful not to hurt her. Glorfindel had to stop him though; he was just too fast for a human. It was soon lunch time, and the elves escorted her back to the house.

The four Hobbits were eating lunch, so they joined them. The eight chattered away happily, and Rhian almost forgot that the ring was there, until she saw it glint from Frodo's neck.

"If you'll excuse me, lads." She left the table, and went back to her room; she was uncomfortable in its presence.

Arwen wasn't there, probably with Aragorn, and Merry and Pippin confirmed her suspicions as they had told her they saw her with Aragorn earlier. They hadn't yet twigged Aragorn was Strider, so she didn't feel the need to tell them just yet. It was funny to see them confused.

She was relaxing on Arwen's large balcony when she realized today would be the day Boromir, Legolas and Gimli would arrive. Merry and Pippin had joined her, but Frodo and Sam had gone to talk with Bilbo.

"Look at them, Lady Rhian! Some Men; on their horses."

"Very good, Pippin. Glad you noticed that." Merry answered before Rhian could speak. Merry was a sarcastic one; Rhian loved him for it.

After a telling off or two from Gandalf, both the Hobbits had insisted on calling her Lady Rhian.

"Those are the men of Gondor. See the white tree? There is one in the capital, minas tirith, it's their symbol, I think." She pointed at the shield.

"Are you sure you're not from Middle Earth? Cos' you know more than me." Asked Pippin, only to receive a slap up the back of the head, from Merry.

"Not like it would be hard. And You know we're not allowed to talk about that! Gandalf said only we could know 'cos she said we could! Anyone could hear you, you idiot." Pippin looked ashamed for all of two seconds before he was back to his chatty self.

The Hobbits left, no doubt for more food and to go and annoy Elrohir and Elladan, who were receiving a taste of their own medicine from the mischievous hobbits. Rhian watched as Boromir, who actually looked liked a far better and younger version of Sean Bean, dismounted, and took in the wonder of Imladris.

Rhian had noticed her transition from Elven to common was becoming a lot easier; Elrond and Gandalf spoke to her in only Elven to help, and she spoke only common to the hobbits. Elrohir had begun mixing the two, in an attempt to mix her up; it hadn't worked yet, much to his annoyance.

Boromir and his companions left their horses to the stables, and she watched as Elrond welcomed them. She could see the untrusting looks Boromir and his friends gave him, and she sighed. He would definitely be one to watch, but she knew that already. Next to arrive were the dwarves. Gimli was easy to pick out; the familiar looking one. He was the youngest of the dwarves, and his hair was redder and more pronounced. He had four battle axes strapped to his horse, and fixed them all to his belt as he approached the elves; more distrust.

Last to arrive was Legolas and the Mirkwood elves. Unlike the Rivendell elves, they were all blonde. Legolas was undoubtedly the most gorgeous, but then, Rhian did always have a soft spot for him, and Orlando Bloom. He was the only one to greet the Lord Elrond with trust; but then, they were both elves.

Rhian was startled out of her wits when Elrohir gave her a gentle push. She nearly fell off the balcony wall, and had he not been holding her waist, she definitely would have. She emitted a loud squeak. Elrond looked up at the two, after hearing Rhian's curses, and raised an eyebrow. As did all the other elves; they had been interrupted.

"Sorry Ada, Lady Rhian nearly fell."

"Sorry, Lord Elrond, but only until your son hits the ground."

Elrond turned back to the elves with a smile on his face, while Rhian gently slapped Elrohir on the arm.

"You are a menace, Lord Elrohir."

"That's why you love me, little sister."

"Keep telling yourself that." He laughed as he followed her out the door, only to run into Arwen.

"El, where you aware father was holding a feast tonight, before the council tomorrow?"

"Yes?" she rolled her eyes at him.

"We have to get ready; Ada told the twins to tell us, but they conveniently forgot to."

"Uh, oh. I don't know how to dance." Both elves looked at her.

"No, let me rephrase, I don't know how to dance like you do; my style of dancing is very different." Certainly, hip hop was different than ball room.

"It's easy. You'll get the hang of it, but Dan and I will help you."

"Oh, that is reassuring." She groaned; glaring at Elrohir, as Arwen led her back into the bedroom.

"Eleniel has the bath drawn; go get in, quickly."

"Yes, mother." Groaned Rhian; she was not looking forward to making a fool of herself. Arwen just laughed, and pushed her in the direction of the bath; she had been exercising, after all. She was going to miss showers. Eleniel helped her change, and she quickly sank into the bath. She quickly washed, then got into another robe.

"I'm going to bathe; I'll be but a moment." Arwen left quickly, and Rhian sat at the dressing table. She didn't think she could do this; she was such an oddity here; and her dancing would leave much to be desired, she feared. Also, she wasn't half as beautiful as the elves, or as graceful...this would and could only end in disaster.  
All too soon, Arwen was back and looking for outfits for the two of them. She picked a midnight blue dress out for Rhian, with golden embroidery. It was low cut, tight at the waist, and flowed out at the hips; even she would admit she looked stunning, almost elf-like, but not quite. The dress emphasized her bust, narrow waist, and hips; she wasn't fat, but an hourglass shape, and the sleeves tapered at the elbows, giving her plenty of freedom; she wasn't used to these sorts of clothes, and Arwen was trying her hardest to accommodate for that.  
Arwen had picked herself a deep red dress with shining silver embroidery, emphasizing her ebony locks and pale skin. She looked heart-breaking beautiful. She wore silver slipper-shoes, and her Evenstar pendant. Rhian almost cried; it was that beautiful.  
Pulling on her golden shoes, the two stood together in front of the mirror. Tall and small, dark and light, tan and pale, they were like the night and day.

"I had not noticed this before, what is it?" Arwen touched the long-chained white gold locket Rhian wore.

"It was in my bag. It has a few photos of my family and friends in it." Gently undoing the clasp, three passport sized photos fell out; her and the cast; messing about in the mall, her and Teena, and her dog. But stuck inside the frame of the locket, were two photos; one of a pretty black haired woman, with tan skin and green eyes, and the other, twins who were the spitting image of their mother, with Rhian between them. She pointed out the people in the photos, but Arwen said it was her mother before Rhian could. Arwen squeezed her shoulder, and then Elrohir and Elladan appeared, through the balcony doors,

"Ready to go?" Elrohir was, as usual, bouncing on the balls of his feet. And Elladan gave him an evil smirk.

"You need to ask her first." Elrohir stopped bouncing, and even looked nervous.

"Little sister, will you go to the banquet with me?" Rhian was very tempted to say no, but her more compassionate side won out.

"Of course, brother." She smiled, and tucking her locket away, she took his arm. Elladan and Arwen led the way, as oldest son and daughter, followed by the other two.

"You know what this means, little sister?"

"What, El?"

"You'll have to dance with me." He grinned at her horrified look.

"And if you're dancing with him, you have to dance with me." Dan added, from up ahead.

"Leave her alone. Don't worry, if you don't want to, you don't have to." The twins glared at their other sister, but remained silent.

Rhian took in a deep breath, shaking slightly, as the doors ahead of them opened.


End file.
